


【茸D】Chamber Door 上

by touttuvaHR1234567



Category: Jjba - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touttuvaHR1234567/pseuds/touttuvaHR1234567
Relationships: Dio Brando/Giorno Giovanna
Kudos: 6





	【茸D】Chamber Door 上

【茸D】Chamber Door 上

惊觉这篇一直沉在文件夹，赶快把它拿起来写  
它比较适合睡前阅读，或是失眠时看

summary:想和爸爸关系好一点

*ABO，茸未分化→A，DO

*ok?↓

==========

*

"Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door."

定是有访客于我房门前渴求着进入。

——《The Raven》

*

每个少年的躯壳可能都装着诗人的灵魂，明明事实没有情绪，但陈述起来总像在唱一绺悲歌、每天都在和自己的指甲盖奋斗得心力交瘁。最吊诡的莫过于这样的行为看起来十分抑郁，却又生机勃勃。

为此，我要庆幸我那来得晚、去得快的青春期。

不如这么说，有一部分的人是藉着外界对于自己的评语，继而构筑起对自我的认知。我承认自己之前确实如此－－在头发是浅色的多数人群里，黑发的我就是异类，于是得安静多做一些事，来弥补这段差距好以达到平衡－－我已经忘了是怎么意识到这样的行为叫做'排挤'，但很明显的，足够的乖巧并不足以让'未来的父母'将我带走。

我在伦敦一间孤儿院...请原谅我不如书写名称上称它'福利院'或是'育幼院'，它本质如此，我便这么称呼。现在该是个讲究种族消弭的年代，甚至连第二性别(噢，是的，除了男女外，还有'alpha'、'beta'和'omega'，通常于青春期分化)都有特别立保护法...至于'如果立成专法那本质上是不是歧视'这点曾经吵得沸沸扬扬，但谁都不能否认，当有人提出'我们不应该...'时，就代表如今社会充斥着普遍优越的人都对着不那么优越的人进行着一种被默许、心照不宣的...是，就是歧视。

说说之前我的处境好了，来收养孩子的父母(对，他们普遍金发或淡褐色头发)看见我一头黑发，基本上会下意识避开，或和院长说'我们怕如果收养这个孩子，接送他去学校时，可能会被闲言闲语的说他发色样貌与我们相去甚远，不是亲生的云云...这会造成二度伤害'。

为此我真的无法理解为什么人要...闲言闲语的去设想别人的闲言闲语，好合理化自己的行为？

每当这个时候，我只能默默捏着放在我小小旧旧的钱包(我缝缝补补凑起来的)里，有张背面写着我名字的照片纸角－－汐華初流乃，它用东洋字这么写－－正面是个姿容端正的金发男人，我不知道这个名字究竟属于他还是属于我，但听说我被丢在孤儿院时衣服里夹着这张照片，于是这个名字就这么被使用了...是，我只能默默捏着这张照片，强迫自己相信照片里的男人是我的父亲，他总有一天会带我回去。

但如今在我中午准备午饭仍要帮忙削胡萝卜皮的第七个年头(我从六岁开始帮忙削，现在已经十三岁了)，这个愿望暂时还没实现，甚至不知道该不该打消念头。

可我明白，当人开始成长、摸索并接触所处世界的样貌时，必然就存在着'寻常'与'不寻常'。那并不是有些特派老师教着小时候的我们在纸张上涂鸦、并写着'我们是特殊的大家庭'就能扭转的，'特殊'这个词听起来如此高贵，但又有种刻意想掩盖掉什么'不特殊'的意味－－在我十二岁末时、得到送报纸这份差事之前－－我早就晓得小孩子会出现在孤儿院并不是一种寻常。

至于我如何当一个安静乖巧的孩子(比如从很小时走路就会刻意用着一样的脚音，好有一个识别度，能让大人马上辨别是我...要知道，大部分的孩子总是跑来跑去)、做为一个便利他人的存在，我也无心多加赘述...以上并非要强调我过得好或不好，这难以概全，我只能说自己可以适应这样的生活，但不是没有想过现在的自己有打零工的能力、是否能自力更生？可是却碍于法律...刑法或民法都写着我这个岁数还不是一个完全能为自己负责的人－－听起来有点荒谬，毕竟我也不会因为现在的自己受到法律'保护'，殴打别人致死不会被重判就去这么做－－说是道德感觉太高尚，我更愿意称它为生活的信念。

还是说回来'青春期'这个事吧，昨天我用了送报纸好不容易攒的钱买了一瓶金色的染发剂。也不是出于什么抗拒心理，我给自己染了发，但似乎原本的发色太黑，效果着实不佳，甚至被同龄的笑说我现在的发色像愚蠢的南欧佬，还被取了'乔鲁诺'这个听起来十分意大利、不如说根本就是问候语里一个词的名字。

说实话，我连在场大人打着哈哈说我是青春期叛逆都不晓得该做何感想，只有那么一瞬间觉得头发要能再金一些，似乎就很像照片上那个男人了。

平常不会让思绪逗留太久、是该权当激素作祟的我却难得的拾起铅笔，在傍晚有了想写点什么的欲望。

有别于小孩子乐于将新习得的词汇大声朗读或歪歪斜斜的写下；那是截然不同、只想小心翼翼的在世界上落下一个符号，无论其他人发现与否，它都会好好的捍卫自己存在的事实。

这种感受十分巧妙，我概略判断一下，我可能'青春期'了。暂且不论先提前认知事后大抵会经历到的状况，好真正经历时有个方向去放置自己的位子，我的脑袋飘摇过一些印象中书本与现实的、青少年的难以揣测性，我还是得摇摇理智让自己的举止合乎大众逻辑，但还是试着拼凑一些字句来形容一些对于这个世界的认知看法与感受。

虽然我几秒后就放弃了－－我想不到有什么好说，也没有什么愤世嫉俗的想法，铅笔最后也只落下一个'？'－－大概宣告青春期结束了。

而以上只是概括描写的插曲，可以说故事才正要从这里开始。十四岁的夏天傍晚，我正要将铺在竹竿上的凉被收下，有个人穿过孤儿院的庭院篱笆看着我，对上眼的时候，他摘下墨镜。

他长得好像我钱包里那个男人。我傻乎乎的想。

我能做的仅有和他视线相接时礼貌性的点头继续收拾被子，在搬着洗衣篮走回程时竖着耳朵听听有没有相关消息，但还没听见什么时，反而是院长亲自过来和我搭话，让我看看有什么要带走的今晚收拾收拾。

院长看起来想向我解释这个突发状况却又不知从何说起，无意造成困扰的我点头表示理解，他也好松了口气。

隔天那个男人来了，他和院长交谈时我正背着一个小布包来到他们身边，需要带走的东西可以说很少。那个男人分了一点目光给我，眼神像他晓得我知道他十四年对我的不闻不问，我也无心再用澄澈的眼神装傻，也不想用询问的眼神，只是平平静静看向他。

他带我上了他的车，似乎有话想和我说。他皱着眉转着方向盘，瞟了眼后照镜，"你有没有什么要问的。"

我想我知道他的意思是什么，但有些十四年不得解的谜(诸如为什么我在孤儿院或照片上的名字云云)也没有马上解开的必要，于是我问:"我能喊您'父亲'吗？"

从后照镜里，我看他的神情突然别扭了一下，随即调整好颜面的肌肉，像是对我的布丁发色颇有微词，"随便你。"

我不着边际的想，我尚未和报社联系我可能要辞掉这份打工...或许我该自己说，或许会有人帮忙说，可管它的吧。

这段车程十分安静，我捏着安全带，这才隐约浮现起不踏实感，我们对彼此一无所知、独自生活在这个世界上已经拥有了某种属于自己的既定模式，却要从此一起生活了，某种思绪浮动感使我无法很好的用语言构筑完整的想法，这种感受直至我同他踏入家门时仍然存在。

最吊诡的是他清楚我的彷徨，但对此选择沉默；我承认我毋需安抚，而他的看似随意却像是对我戒备的最佳佐证，一如他在车上说我有没有什么想询问的...我想，即便询问，他肯定也只会回答他想回答的...不是针对他，而是人性总是如此。

"您有没有什么想问的？"

他停下用手指抚过家具(举凡沙发、电视之类)就算是带我认识家里的动作，略略顿身转头勾起唇角，彷佛就在等我开口说这句话。

"第二性别分化了吗。"

我不确定如果分化的话会不会写在领养的单子上，于是如实回答，"还没。"

他偏偏头表示理解，让我随便探索这个'家'。

我几乎要忍不住脱口他居然领养回自己的亲儿子。但思及至此，如果我说出这种宛如埋怨的话，又何尝不是在嘲讽小时候还心心念念着希冀他能将我带回的自己？

但它已然成为事实...那么我就是在嘲讽着那个曾经想着要打消'他会来接我'的念头的自己。

我向前踏出一步抓住他的衣袖，放弃思考究竟是什么使然的伸手抱紧比我高大的他。我想不起这十四年来是否真实有什么刺入心坎的委屈，只是把额头靠在他肩上，我可能愤怒、可能气得发抖胸臆里满是混浊，但它没有源头，只得落得茫然最后消去。

于是父亲过于冰冷的指尖碰上我的后颈，向下拍拍我的背。

当唐突得到宽恕，我的发怒又何尝不是个示好？

*

我初中的最后一年，考虑到还要为此另外适应新环境有些多余，父亲帮我申请自学，高中再申请学校就好，又或许是这样的契机，我意识到父亲的博学。

一开始相处起来...我只能用'尴尬'来形容，头一个星期，我们沙发分坐两边，看着电视新闻沉默不语氛围相当诡异，我都怀疑我第一天怎么有拥抱他的勇气？

之后他订的参考书到了，我得以进入他的书房－－有一面墙的书柜(后来我才发现那是活动式书柜，能向两侧翻开推动，里面还有书籍)，书桌上摆着他的笔记型电脑。

他的字迹工整思路清晰，有时候我惊艳于他的解题(有些题目总是找不到症结)，他就会用理所当然的表情看向傻乎乎的我，而每当这种瞬间都会使我有种'我们真的是亲人'的感觉。

可我能说我们的感情有逐渐变好的趋势，好比一开始他把厨房交给我，无论我做什么他就吃什么，到现在他会开始主动和我说他想吃欧姆蛋。

但即便如此，我也只进入过他的卧房两次。那是回到家(是的，我已经对'家'产生了某种程度上的认同感)的第一次，他为我准备的卧房尚未铺上床单，就算隔天去买齐了一些新的生活用品，清洗曝晒好也需要一天时间。

那两个夜晚我与父亲同寝，他的房间摆设整洁，床、桌椅、衣柜、立灯，父亲即使休息日似乎也更常待在书房。他的床虽然是双人床但并不像有人陪伴，还是去橱柜拿了一个新的(应该是一起买来但收起不用)枕头给我。

或许是刚沐浴完便直接就寝的关系，那两个夜晚的他带着一股暖丝丝的味道，和先前有些冰冷的态度稍稍不同。

第一个晚上他睡着时脸略略朝向我，仅有的一盏小夜灯让阴影衬得他眼窝更深；我看着他的睡颜，想着早上自己坐姿的背多笔直、坐只坐三分，甚至他没有和我说'坐吧'，那么我就站得宛如人形立牌...我看着他的睡颜脑袋里任由思绪奔走，父亲安静的熟睡，岂不是反指责戒备的人其实并不是他而是我？

鬼差神使，我伸手探向父亲的发侧，在昏暗的灯光下，我仍然看见他隔着薄薄眼皮下的眼球似乎轻轻偏动－－他并未沉睡，可是他面对着我，我无法判读他将'睡颜'面向我，是想告诉我他放松的一面好让我来到新环境也不需这么顾忌；还是他其实对我存在着一定程度上的未纳己，面向我可好悄然睁开双眼捕捉我的任何举动？

我不再思量，他也没有说什么，第二天依旧面向我而眠，而我的房间布置好床单之后，我便没了进入父亲房间的理由，但那股暖丝丝的味道偶尔会从鼻尖溢进肺腔。我不知道人是否会和其他动物对气味有着那么灵敏的记忆，但从此后我都在父亲洗澡完后才沐浴(这个行为听起来或许怪异，但礼让先行清洁着实是礼貌的，我也意识到父亲其实喜欢在浴室待一阵子的样子)，可浴室里那个味道不知是否混杂过多水气，它确实存在着偏差。

而那是与父亲相处的五个月后，我写着短文写作，他在旁边翻文件。突然间我又嗅到那股暖暖的味道，原先要落笔的思路突然一塌糊涂，视线落到他穿插在纸张之间的手指发愣。

"初流乃？"

我随着声音看向他的嘴型张圆、而后稍稍越过牙门的舌尖、然后又小幅度张圆，带着疑惑的上扬。

我的手脚顿时无处安放，彷佛又回到初遇时的拘谨，背坐得挺直下意识捂住口鼻。

父亲放下文件伸手碰触我的额头，我瞇起眼，他冰凉的温度使我舒服得有些涣散，味道也随着距离的缩短而清晰了起来－－它有些像甜酒或雪花，我知道这两者不甚相关，大脑却胡乱的搜刮着过去印象中的气息并加以联结－－而父亲收回了手。

隔天我和父亲去了医院，非假日以及挂号得早的关系，等待时间不算太久。接着有些类似跑关的行动－－测量身高体重视力血压脉搏、抽血验尿等等－－看起来像简单的健康检查，然后父亲和我进了一间诊间，医师拿着一些我刚才的基础数据，在检查人员勾下没问题的最末角签章并押日期，然后告诉我们其他要送检的资料等检验科出来后会寄到家里，如果有出现红字的项目，到时候再带单子来复诊。

几天后检验通知寄过来了，父亲说我是个'alpha'。说实在，为对此我没有什么想法，第二性别的分化不是beta意味着我必须花心思在于自己的本能行为，通知检验里有一本alpha的生理手册，里面有关于第二性别的生理构造和基本描述，以及alpha的易感期表格和非必要时购买的抑制剂款型可以自行做记录。

我翻了几页小册子后收进抽屉，揉揉眉心想起自己从未问过父亲的第二性别，以及我来到这里的第一天他便问我是否分化。思绪至此我有些丧气，我想我还是无法以'儿子'的身份态度轻松的问父亲'您的第二性别是什么呢'，毕竟我认为得到答案之于我与他的生活不存在着实质上影响，这使这个问题本身变得多余...又或许我无法说我和父亲已然熟稔，只能把脸埋在掌心一股烦躁。

但猜测行为是很微妙的，我能越来越清楚的嗅到父亲身上的味道，基本上已经凿实。甚至这个月中时父亲拿水杯绕过我要去开饮机时、过近的接触都有一种荡漾感。

幸好冬天的气温较低，还能开窗呼吸冷空气让头脑清醒。我这才思索起...血亲间也会存在着原欲的诱惑力吗？我侧头看向喝着刚泡好的咖啡的父亲，他似乎完全不在意的样子，让我怀疑起最近几天我认为我们在谈话相处上的距离是否太过靠近，还是那仅仅是心理作用？

而下午时我和他坐在沙发上看书，与最初分坐两侧做为鲜明对比，已经能手臂靠着手臂并坐确实代表我们的感情有升温。

父亲看上去有些疲倦，而他看到一半的散文集滑在腿上、身子逐渐往我身上倚便证明我想的是正确的。这是我第三次看见父亲的'睡颜'，但距离近得稍微侧头都能感受到他金色的发丝贴在我的颈子。我不由自主把原先也没什么声音的呼吸放得更轻，视线向下越过他的鼻尖，落在他尖尖的唇峰。

他的体温好像比平常高上一些，我不小心碰上他平常总是冰凉的手。似乎是刻意放轻呼吸、于是得用更多心思注意在'呼吸'上，我迟疑的伸手环过他的腰，将鼻子凑在他颈间吸了一口气。

－－下一秒我便被惊醒的他推开，他瞇起眼，我只得伸出双掌向他做出投降的举动，"抱歉，您的味道..."

"我知道。"他咬牙切齿的说，然后站起身快步走向浴室；我还尚未意识到他的知道是什么，直至跟着他走到浴室门口、看见他打开那个我从未开启的防水柜时，我才迟钝的明白他指的是omega的'发情期'。

他利索的用酒精棉球擦拭新打开的抛弃式针头安装在填装药管的注射器上－－这过于异常，谁都明白抑制剂得用到注射而非口服药锭都代表着身体状况绝对称不上正常状态－－我向前要阻止他，父亲的腰抵在洗手台的边缘，朝着我低吼:"退后。"

我便只能看着他卷起袖管，将针头插入手臂...那些影像苍白的烙在我的眼底，他将注射完的器具搁在水槽松了一口气，我也无心去思考接下来的提问会有多么碰触隐私，"您什么时候开始使用药物注射的？"

他微微抬起下巴，"很久了，与你无关。"

"您..."

父亲不再理会还想发问的我，收拾好器具径自要绕过我离开浴室；我抓住他的手臂，他皱着眉要我放手，我们在狭小的门口对峙，我好不容易才找回声音，"您一开始难道不清楚我有机率是个alpha吗？"

"我当然知道。"他看着我一字一句说:"我用药的量太大，医师建议我找个alpha用信息素缓和稳定，而不是一直加重抑制剂的剂量。如果你不是个alpha我早把你扔了，就跟十四年前一样。"

...这算什么？我的背脊泛起一阵寒意，恻隐之情荡然无存，毫无心思去揣测这十四年来他可能历经什么遭遇。他拍开我的手离开浴室门口，细思下来有太多疑惑点等待商榷，我下意识去打开防水柜看看他的盒装药水，思索着我是否该翻去背面看看价钱，还是叛逆的直接全扔到马桶里冲掉？

我想我的'青春期'可能尚未结束，否则不会有像现在这般想折断笔尖的欲望。


End file.
